


Meal Time

by KateKintail



Series: The Great Beyond [36]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-08
Updated: 2013-07-08
Packaged: 2017-12-18 02:26:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/874604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KateKintail/pseuds/KateKintail
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ron is eager. Hermione is less so.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Meal Time

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Not my characters or world or anything like that! I make no money at all from this! 
> 
> Author Notes: Written for the Harry Potter May Madness community in 2013. I’m going to try to set all my stories this month in my “The Great Beyond” series (though I probably won't write them in any particular order): http://archiveofourown.org/series/35656

“It’s so quiet without the kids,” Ron remarked over breakfast. “What do you say we both skive off work and enjoy having the place to ourselves for the first time in fourteen years?”

Hermione looked disapproving as she slid another two pieces of bacon onto Ron’s plate. “I’ve got a full caseload today. People will be at the Ministry to see me; I can’t just not show up.”

Ron shrugged and turned his face downward as his hopeful expression turned into one of disappointment.

“Maybe later,” she told him.

 

*

 

“I’ve brought lunch!” Ron announced, barging into Hermione’s office in the middle of the day with two containers of curry and one of rice stacked and tucked beneath his chin. “And, perhaps, we could take a long lunch and enjoy ourselves?”

Hermione frowned, coming up for air behind a stack of folders, books, and pieces of parchment. “I’m sorry, Ron. I’m so behind I’m going to have to work straight through lunch to catch up.”

With a sigh, Ron deposited the food on top of the most level stack on her desk.

“But you’re welcome to eat in here with me, if you’re quiet,” she told him.

 

*

 

“I’ll help with dinner if you like,” Ron said, extending his hand to help Hermione out of the fireplace and back into their living room.

Hermione knitted her brows and stared down her husband. “I would have thought you’d be propositioning me for sex again.”

Ron blinked, confused.

“It’s later,” she said. “And unless you’re too hungry and eager for dinner… “

At once, he drew her close, hitching up her robes and his own, fists of fabric yanked up until they were skin to skin. Hermione’s skin was soft, even after all these years, and he looked forward to tasting every bit of her tonight.


End file.
